Lenny's Lucky Day
Lenny's Lucky Day is the 6th episode of Season 3 of Baby Lamb & Friends as well as the 60th episode overall. It was uploaded on March 17, 2018. Summary Lenny the Leprechaun always anticipates St. Patrick's Day every year, but this year people don't seem as interested in the Irish holiday as they should be. He tries to find someone to celebrate it with, but with no luck. So with help from The Great Potato, he restores the spirit to everyone. Plot Lenny the Leprechaun asks Vincent and Marshall what day it is, and they said it's Saturday. Lenny wants to know from them what else it is. Vincent says it's the 17th of March, and Lenny says they're getting closer. They don't know what else it is, flabberghasting Lenny. He tells them it's St. Patrick's Day, and asks if they feel like doing all things Irish. Marshall says he isn't much of an Irishman, because his parents are of Polish-Swedish descent. Vincent asks what's the point of celebrating St. Patrick's Day if he and Marshall aren't Irish, but Lenny says they don't have to be Irish to celebrate a special holiday. Marshall says he used to love St. Patrick's Day but now it's not commercialized and Vincent says that all of the best holidays are commercialized and if they aren't, it's not special anymore. El Rapido concurs and says that stores would replace St. Patrick's Day with Easter items at the beginning of March. Lenny finds it terrible and can't believe nobody wants to celebrate St. Patrick's Day with them, but Vincent and Marshall says it's not as fun as it used to be. So Lenny tries to find someone else to celebrate it with. Lenny's walking through Town Square until he hears an "Ow!", thinking it's from someone who's gotten pinched, and finds that it's Baby Lamb who's gotten pinched. Lenny thinks it's because Baby Lamb's not wearing green, but it turns out he was caught in the door by accident. Cow saves Baby Lamb from the door, feeling much better, and the two leave. However, Cow comes back and calls Lenny insensitive and inhuman for mocking Baby Lamb when he was hurt. Later, Lenny continues his trek until he finds what appears to be a gigantic St. Patrick's Day hat from Roger. He thinks Roger's Irish because of the hat, but it appears to be a bowl that Roger uses to throw up in. Roger then leaves to break the hat in. Lenny finds it insulting but then decides to celebrate St. Patrick's Day with someone who's actually green and knows the perfect person: Oscar the Grouch! He shows up on Sesame Street near Oscar's trash can, and Oscar tells him "No!" Lenny asks why not, and Oscar says he doesn't want to do anything that's fun to Lenny. But Lenny says he needs to celebrate with someone who's green, but Oscar doesn't care and tells him to scram. Lenny leaves, regretting asking a grouch. Oscar then tells the viewers that it's not easy being a grouch who's green as it seems, and then begins to sing his own version of "It's Not Easy Bein' Green". Later that day, Lenny's feeling sad because nobody wants to celebrate his favorite day of the whole year and has only has himself and his lucky family heirloom left. His parents have told him once he wishes upon the clover, The Great Potato comes and makes all your dreams come true. So Lenny thinks decides to wish upon the clover, and The Great Potato appears! He's surprised there's no decorations or anything, and Lenny tells him why he called him. His friends have no St. Patrick's Day spirit and hopes that The Great Potato can help him. So The Great Potato works his magic and suddenly everything in Capitol City is filled with St. Patrick's Day decorations. This attracts the attention of the townspeople, who are dressed in Irish attire and suddenly feel like doing St. Patrick's Day activities. Lenny explains to them that they lost the spirit so with The Great Potato's spirit, they regained their spirit. Hal wonders why he did that, so Lenny tells everyone that he just wants to celebrate his favorite holiday with his friends. Vincent and Marshall apologize for not helping Lenny celebrate and say the next time he wants to celebrate something, they'll be here to help him. Lenny says holidays mean nothing without friends close by. Everyone decides to start the festivities, until Lenny says "First you guys belittle my favorite holiday and now you want to celebrate it?" Ricky says "Yeah, so what?", and Lenny replies "So let's dance!" In a festive Irish jig, Lenny and The Great Potato sing a rendition of "My Drunken Irish Dad" as the episode concludes. Characters *Lenny the Leprechaun (debut) *Vincent *Marshall *El Rapido *Baby Lamb *Cow *Roger Rex *Oscar the Grouch *The Great Potato *Belle *Alphabet Pal *James *Chief Mark *Officer Patricia *Hal *Ricky Bowers *Marge Simpson *Ned Flanders *Goofy *Count Von Count *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donny Dolphin *The Creator Songs *Bein' Green *My Drunken Irish Dad Trivia *This is the first, and so far, only episode to have a scene take place on Sesame Street. *After everyone gets St. Patrick's Day spirit, Goofy asks "Why do I feel like playing some Roblox?", referencing the YouTuber, Liam the Leprechaun, known for appearing on Annoying Orange and making Roblox videos. *CREATOR'S NOTE: This episode is one of Simon A.'s most favorite episodes because of the plot, the inclusion of Sesame Street, and most of all, the ending that featured the song from Family Guy, "My Drunken Irish Dad". *Some beloved green characters (or characters that wear green) are included at the end of the episode during the song, which include: **Shrek **The Mask **Beast Boy **Oscar the Grouch **The Grinch **Buttercup **Cosmo **Percy **Hal **Angry Birds Pig **Kermit the Frog **Luigi **Chris Kratt **Dipsy **Disgust **Plankton **Muscle Man **Steve and Joe The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:St. Patrick's Day Episodes Category:Specials